As one of adhesive double-coated tapes, there is an unsupported adhesive double-coated tape which has no support (core material) and transfers only an adhesive layer to an adherend, and this tape has been used as a pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape in various fields and applications. A structure of this tape is generally such that an adhesive layer is formed on one surface of a release substrate and the resultant material is wound into a roll form. Recently, as a paper bonding implement mainly for office use, a transferring implement having a pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape wound into a small roll and fitted to a transfer device, which is named “Tape glue” or the like, has been on the market.
This transferring implement is characterized by having, in an implement body which can be used by holding it with a single hand, a delivery reel round which the pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape is wound, a transfer head which transfers the adhesive layer to a transfer object while peeling off from the substrate the adhesive layer on the pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape fed from the delivery reel, and a take-up reel which takes up the substrate remaining after used in transfer. This implement has advantages, for example, in that, differing from a liquid adhesive and a solid adhesive conventionally generally used for bonding of paper, the adhesive can be easily transferred to an adherend without staining hands, that a drying time until bonding is completed is not required, and that paper as an adherend is not creased.
However, in the bonding operations, a situation is present that sealing is mistakenly done, the position of bonding is incorrect, or the like and thus the adherends must be separated from each other and re-bonded together. Many of the pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tapes exhibit strong adhesion properties immediately after the adherends are put on one another, and therefore the adherends cannot be easily separated from each other, and, when an attempt is made to forcibly separate the adherends, the adherends may suffer breakage. On the other hand, there is a product using an adhesive layer having low adhesion properties. However, such a product is aimed at, so to speak, “temporarily bonding” adherends, and cannot be used in applications, such as sealing of an envelope, that are required to ensure security.
For solving the problems, PTL 1 has reported an adhesive tape that enables the adherend once put on the tape to be peeled off. In this adhesive tape, an adhesive surface is formed from an adhesive composition containing, relative to 100 parts by weight of an adhesive component, 50 to 90 parts by weight of a filler, and the center-line surface roughness of the adhesive surface is controlled to be 5 to 50 μm so that the bond area to an adherend is reduced, suppressing the adhesion of the tape to the adherends immediately after the adherends are put on one another. In addition, by using the adhesive component having a glass transition temperature of lower than room temperature, the adhesion after a lapse of 24 hours from the time when the adherends are put together is improved. However, this adhesive tape is suitable for the use in which a member and another member are arranged mainly inside of an electrical or electronic device, but has a problem in that, when applied to an adherend having a rough surface, such as paper, the bond area is not satisfactorily reduced, making it difficult to remove the adherend from the tape even immediately after the adherends are put together.